Knee osteoarthritis is the most prevalent type of osteoarthritis in the industrialized world. Over than 30 million Americans suffer from osteoarthritis. In particular, knee osteoarthritis is the most common cause of disability in the United States. Early diagnosis and treatment of knee osteoarthritis are of major importance and can help patients to manage knee osteoarthritis symptoms such as pain and disability and reduce health and health related costs.
The main problem associated with knee osteoarthritis is deterioration of the articular cartilage. Osteoarthritis can be caused by previous injury, repetitive strain on the joint, fractures, ligament tear, and meniscal injury which can affect alignment and promote wear and tear, hereditary factors which cause certain people to develop osteoarthritis, obesity, and subchondral bone deficiencies (the bone layer underneath cartilage)
Medical history, physical examination, and x-rays are used to diagnose osteoarthritis. X-rays are very helpful, allowing the physician to see evidence of osteophytes and joint space narrowing and rule out other causes of pain. If more detailed imaging is needed, an MRI may be ordered. Arthroscopic knee surgery is another way to view the condition of the knee.
Knee osteoarthritis typically develops gradually over a period of years. The primary symptoms associated with knee osteoarthritis include: pain, stiffness, limited range of motion in the knee, and localized swelling. Knee osteoarthritis pain is usually worse following activity, especially overuse of the affected knee. Stiffness can worsen after prolonged periods of resting. As knee osteoarthritis progresses, symptoms generally become more severe.
Currently, osteoarthritis cannot be cured. Most treatments available today involve medications that may help manage the symptoms. Acetaminophen can help manage and relieve pain. Some patients obtain better pain relief when using nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) or Celebrex, the one remaining COX-2 selective inhibitor. There are also opioid analgesic medications available for patients who need stronger pain relief.
Aside from medications, other treatments include: local intraarticular injections of steroids or viscosupplements, exercise/physical therapy, weight loss if overweight, topical creams, knee brace or support, heat and cold treatments, glucosamine and chondroitin sulfate, and as a last resort-surgery.